


She Prefers Wine

by AFY2018



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bar, F/F, Fluff, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: “Cosima is trying to be Sarah in Orphan Black but Delphine doesn't buy it (but she plays along because she likes seeing her in Sarah's leather jacket” ~Reviewer_only
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	She Prefers Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts).



“There is no way anyone will fall for this, Fee,” Sarah huffed from her foster mother’s couch. “I mean, why can’t I just go?”

“Because we need you to go through the back and Sarah your way into the building. Besides, this is more fun. How does she look?”

Cosima emerged from the kitchen clad in one of Sarah’s leather jackets and a tight bun to mask her dreads. Gone were her pointed glasses with contacts in place so she could still see.

She tugged a bit at the jacket, complaining, “It’s a bit tight across the chest, do you just wear these open all the time?”

“See, I told you,” Felix smirked.

“Shut up,” his sister huffed, getting up to grab her keys. “Come on, let’s go.”

They drove to the function, Sarah tucked in the trunk of Felix’s car while he and Cosima switched between various genres of house and psychedelic music, all of which would most definitely be blared in a local gay bar. She always hated these covert missions, always annoyed to be type-cast as the idiot who breaks in while Cosima was stuck behind a computer or Allison needed to annoy people to death- or bury them in her garage. Being stuck in the trunk while not the more comfortable spot she’d been stuck in- was not the worst place she has had to hide. While reliving her life escaping from Mrs. S as often as she could manage, Sarah flew into the backseats as Felix came to a stop.

“A little softer stop next time, you arse,” she blurted from the trunk.

“This is your stop,” he responded.

“Then why did I have to hide in the trunk?” she asked crawling over the seats and out the backdoor.

“Come on, get into the spirit, agent Manning!” Cosima smiled.

“Well, it worked. I’m ready to slit someone’s throat.”

“Okay, okay, less slitting throats, more grab the money and ID cards then call me when you’re ready.”

“I still don’t know why you couldn’t just come with Cosima a Cosima and drop me off in the back?” Sarah wondered with her head between them.

“Wait, is that all she’s doing? So, I didn’t have to wear this off-brand Hot Topic outfit?” Niehaus asked.

“Watch it,” she warned.

“Let me have fun. Now go, there’s probably someone snooping about here,” he ushered, getting out of the alley to park their car. “Okay, getting into character, Cos, do you remember your signal phrase?”

“North and south- mouth,” she poorly mimicked.

“You’re trying to sound like Sarah, not the Artful Dodger,” Felix huffed. “You need a new phrase.”

“Or I could just not talk?”

“Sarah never shuts her mouth, you need a phrase.”

“Fine, but… I mean people will be drunk right?”

“Probably not that drunk. Try… north and south mouth?” She repeated to his mild satisfaction. “Just stay by my side.”

“Then people would be really suspicious,” Cosima commented in her accent. “This isn’t going to work.”

“It better. Come one.”

Walking to the entrance, Cosima asked, “How did you two get into this situation?”

“It was Sarah’s fault this time.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Fine, but it was mostly her fault. So, you know Vic has some connections-”

“I thought you were all done with Vic?”

“We are, god we are,” he muttered, “They just have some money and personal information on us.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if we didn’t go in there?”

“They’ll have proof that we didn’t go into the back room.”

“But they’ll know you were in the area?”

“But we didn’t break-in.” Felix pulled out a note and knocked on the door for the bouncer to open. “I’m quite ecstatic to see you here tonight Bobby.”

“It’s been a while since you two have reared your ugly heads,” he nodded, unlocking the note and taking Felix’s banknote. “But you still remembered the password, but not my phone number?”

“Oh, see, I lost it…” he shrugged, slipping past him to follow Cosima inside.

“That’s not a great excuse,” she whispered.

“He wanted a rope bunny triad, what was I supposed to do?”

“Say no thank you?”

“I was just planning on waiting until he broke up with Mel.”

“Oh, now I get it. So, just have fun and pretend to be Sarah until she calls you?”

“That’s the plan!” he smiled, tucking his valuables into his underwear and pulling out some glow in the dark make up. “Now for the finishing touches.”

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Just adding some color, don’t be such a prude,” he scoffed as he painted her face with intricate designs.

“Fine, as long as it doesn’t include glitter.”

“I agree,” he nodded, putting the makeup back in his jacket. “I’m also glad you said that after I put this stuff on you.”

“Felix?!” she protested on their way in.

“Go have fun, Sarah, socialize and… get something to drink.”

Cosima approached the bar, feeling leering eyes on her while the bartender served his customers. She muttered her signal phrase under her breath, practicing the two she was given.

“I guess they draw in more than just college students,” a clearly familiar voice jibed.

Cosima looked just past her shoulder, catching Delphine curiously trying to read her. She kept up the ruse, the accent coming quite naturally. “We both know you’re not a bloody student, eh Delphine?”

“I guess we all have our secrets, don’t we?” Cormier sensed, cocking her head at her partner’s words. “What are you doing here?”

“I feel like I should be asking you that since you’re not even from the area. How did you hear about it?”

“I hope I’m not blowing your cover,” she whispered, sliding over a bottle of beer, watching Cosima’s reluctant reaction to it before she took a quick swig.

“Look, I’d love to flirt with you, I bet I fit right into your type, huh, but I have more important affairs to deal with.”

Delphine furrowed her brows, smirking at her cheeky demeanor now masked by the darker cockney accent her clone had. She slid her hand across her back, feeling Cosima instinctively lean into her before pulling away, grinning at how easily she broke through her cover. It was quite enthralling, seeing Cosima put on this badass act. It made her want to whisk her away as Niehaus had done with her at the Neolution speech.

Cormier tugged at the lapel of her leather jacket, fixing the durable material and finished, “Fine, I’ll leave you be, just try not to get caught, they may mistake another for you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Niehaus stripped off Sarah’s clothes in the backseat, struggling with her pants while her cohorts talked in the front seat.

“You’re sure no one saw you?” Felix asked his sister.

“Not a soul back there. They were having some sort of party in the break room, so I just snuck in. I saw you found a friend in there, Cos,” she directed to her clone.

“Who?” he turned around to ask.

“Delphine.”

“Oh? What was she doing there?”

“I honestly don’t know, should I ask her?”

“No, then she’d know it was you.”

“Okay,” Cosima huffed, pulling out her contact lenses. “Take a left at the next light for a shortcut. How did they even get your shit?”

The siblings glanced at one another for a few moments before Manning pressed, “Fee.”

“I may or may not have promised to be a dealer, but it was when I was eighteen.”

“Really?”

“I was young and bloody stupid,” he reasoned. “Look, here we are, thank you for your help tonight, we can give you a cut for your time.”

“Makeup, Cos,” Sarah reminded, wiping the remaining glitter from her cheeks and forehead.

“Why do I get myself into these situations?” she mumbled on her way. “Good night, guys.”

“You’re a good kid,” Felix noted.

Cosima shook her head in response, the door closing behind her as she jogged up the steps to her studio apartment on the sixth floor. Seeing the light bleeding out from under the door, a slight wave of relief washed over her with the scent of dinner wafting out of the room. She walked in and set her belongings in their popper place- her desk and closet- then went to the kitchenette.

“Do you deep clean your dishes?”

“Deep clean?”

“Yeah? To get the oils and the crasse off,” she casually explained, approaching with a pan. “You still have glitter on your face, Manning.”


End file.
